Der Riese
by Spyash2
Summary: Containing the strange Viris in Shi No Numa, Demspey, Nicolai, Takeo and Richtofen suddenly find themselves in Der Riese:The Zombie factory. this is where everything began, this is where they'll fight; its where they'll shut the place down. But can they?


Der Riese

Electricity emerged from the mainframe outside of the secret factory of Der Riese; with a bright light the electricity subsided and four men were standing as the light faded. Looking around quickly the American; Tank Dempsey was shocked.

He quickly turned to the three behind him; the Russian Soviet Nicolai was on his knees holding his stomach. The two above him the Imperial soldier Takeo was grasping the tilt of his katana with his right hand while looking outwards. The German, Doctor Richtofen was putting a magazine into the MP40 he wielded.

"What the hell just happened? Everyone ok?" Dempsey asked them at once.

Nicolai groaned as his stomach began to play up on him, which too add that he said "Ooh, I think I will throw up...."

Richtofen knelt down, set down the MP40 and patted the Russian on the back, which he said to him in reply, "A mere side effect Russian." Then Nicolai threw up on the ground with finished with another groan. "Everything is normal."

Takeo looked at the area the four was in; he looked at the cable system, and followed it which it led inside a machine they were in front of. He walked towards it and looked inside.

"Pack-A-Punch. I will learn what you teach" he said loudly to himself, everyone looked at the Japanese soldier; and just before Tank could say something the power went off.

"Oh great, the power needs to be turned on. How original!" He said loudly.

All of a sudden hungry groaning was heard everywhere; alarmed by this everyone except Richtofen began to load their weapons; Dempsey's weapon of choice was the M1 Carbine. He put the cartage inside the bottom of the rifle and smacked it twice to make sure it was in properly.

Nicolai's weapon of choice was the PPSh-41, a Soviet machine gun that fires then bullets per second. He placed the barrel of ammo under the weapon until a click was heard then he pulled back a small lever until another click was heard.

Takeo's Weapon of Choice was the type 100, the imperial army machine gun, he placed the cartage into the side of the gun until it couldn't anymore, and pulled a lever on the other side until a click was heard.

"Everyone ready?" Dempsey looked at them, and the nodded at him. He looked around, to their left and right sides there was closed doors. He ran towards the left side and opened the door there, which the other three quickly ran past with Dempsey close behind.

"Where to now American?" Nicolai asked as the groaning got closer, then snarls were heard as footsteps was heard pounding off of the ground. Dempsey quickly sprinted past them, where he encountered another door; he looked inside and saw a hallway.

"Quickly in here!" He pointed.

Richtofen opened the door this time, and everyone ran in. Quickly they turned and fired at the horde of Zombies that were charging at them. "Oh Yeah Bring it freak-bags!!!"

They growled excitingly as they charged at them. Bullets ripped off their arms and legs, but they continued to charge at them; Richtofen pulled the cartage from the MP40 and placed in another; and continued to hail bullets on them.

Takeo, Nicolai and Dempsey were soon doing the same thing; two zombies fell to the ground, and more took their place. Realizing that they were getting close – too close them, Tank threw a grenade in the middle of the charging horde. A few second later the grenade exploded, taking a few Zombies with it' the ones behind them lost their arms, legs, and their ability to walk, but they continued to come.

Suddenly orbs of electricity came out of nowhere, and hellhounds charged out of it. Nicolai's eyes widened when he saw them; quickly turning his attention to them he easily gunned four of them down alone. Takeo threw a grenade and that took out the rest of the dogs.

Dempsey retreated, and ran up the stairs behind them; when he got to the top, there was a bridge that needed to be formed. He looked around and found cables that attached to the metal bridge. He looked for the source as gun fire below got closer; the three others were getting pushed back!

At last he found what he was looking for; he jumped off the edge and rolled on the ground until he hit his head off a wall. He quickly forced himself up, as grabbed his M1 carbine; he looked and found the source of power, and pulled down a leaver which activated the power.

He looked at the cables and saw white electricity speeding towards their targets. The bridge came down, and it aloud the other three to cross it. The marine looked up and saw them running across it. Then Nicolai stopped in the middle of the bridge.

"They're swarming Look out!!" He yelled at him.

Tank quickly took aim at the first Zombie that got close to Nicolai; he fired one shot at the undead being – the bullet blew off the Zombies arm, and Nicolai quickly turned and immediately took it down with his knife.

Hordes of Zombies began to surround them from all sides, but with their superior fire power and their numbers, the Zombies fell before them; Takeo ran to the other side of the bridge as the German and Russian held them off.

Takeo began to place dozens of Betties down on the other side of the bridge, while Nicolai and Richtofen fought them off. Nicolai threw a grenade into the middle of the undead horde that was quickly approaching them at full speed.

The grenade exploded ripping off the limbs of the undead horde. "Get Back Russian, the Betties are almost ready." Richtofen yelled as he pulled Nicolai back.

"This should hold them back for a while!" Takeo looked up and shot down a couple of undead Nazi's in a hail of bullets. He laughed as they failed to get close to him.

"Hey Takeo! If it's alright with you, we'll go and let you fight them alone!" Nicolai shouted from a distance.

"You'll need me alive Russian, or perhaps you'll like to offer yourself as bait?" Takeo replied as he sprinted towards and past him.

"Fuck you."

"Likewise Nicolai."

Richtofen opened another door which led to a teleported; he approached it with hsi eyes widened from excitement.

"Oh, if only Doctor Maxis was here."

The Betties exploded signalling the three that the horde was approaching them again; they took position in front of the teleporter while the Doctor tried to get the machine to work.

Meanwhile Dempsey was back where they were at the Pack-A-Punch machine; he fired his M1 Carbine at a Zombie that was walking up the stairs. It fell to the ground as its arm was blown off. Dempsey fired another round of bullets at another Zombie that was climbing from a ledge, and removed its head just as it was about to get onto its feet.

He looked towards the stairs again, and saw a new horde of Zombies slowly approaching him; he reloaded his Carbine and fired at them. He took a grenade pulled off the pin and threw it at them; he covered his ears as the Zombies were blown to bits.

He got back onto his normal position; and fired at them again.

At the teleporter Nicolai and Takeo were having trouble holding off the undead; they were short on grenades and their ammo supply was growing low. A couple of Zombies managed to get past them and were heading towards the Nazi as he was preoccupied with getting the teleporter on; he heard a hungry groans coming closer to him.

He looked up and found at least five or six Zombies standing there looking at him, when he aimed his MP40 at them, they snarled and bolted towards him at great speed. He held his ground, firing the MP40 at them' one of them managed to get very close to Richtofen and tried to slash him across his chest.

He quickly got out his knife and quickly thrusted the knife into the Zombies temple' he looked up and found more Zombies coming from all direction. He looked around; and on a crate nearby was a toy monkey with a bomb strapped onto his back.

He quickly ran over to it, and it suddenly sparked to life, saying "You're not SAM?!" he ignored it of course and rewind it; it began to make loud noises with the equipment it wielded in its two hands. Suddenly the Zombies were attracted towards him, looking around as the Zombies sped towards him; he threw the monkey in some random place.

As it bounced off the ground twice music was coming out of it, and the undead horde began to swarm the toy as the music continued. The German took this opportunity to get back to the teleporter; Takeo and Nicolai did the same thing, putting new ammunition into the entry point of their weapons.

Finally Richtofen got the teleporter to work, but instead of it teleporting them, a countdown was heard.

"You have twenty five seconds, to, link Zhis to Zhe Mainframe."

Dempsey was in trouble now Zombies were coming from all direction, he managed to swipe a new knife lying around, but not even that managed to help him. Another Zombie began to climb from a ledge to the right side of it, he quickly turned and shot off its head sending it flying into the horde of Zombies; the body fell as well and the undead began to swarm it, tearing off the dead flesh as one by one.

He quickly turned towards the stairs, already a massive horde of Zombies were at the top of the steps. Taking aim he quickly fired into their bodies taking off a few limbs; but it never did any real damage. He got put another grenade, pulled the pin and threw it at them; then he took his rifle and shot it, making to explode.

They all blew up from the explosion, but some of them began to crawl their way towards him. He smirked at them before taking aim at their heads. And fired. Two more Zombies began to climb up again; he quickly turned and fired at the first one. After finishing the undead off, the second one managed to get up, and was limping towards him.

He took aim and pulled the trigger. Just when he least expected it, the gun was out of ammo! Realising, the Zombie bolted towards him with a hungry growl! He never had time to reload he took his rifle in his both hands and used it to hold the zombie off. They struggled, the zombie bit into the rifle as its hands swiped at him. Dempsey was pushing it back with all of his strength.

He couldn't knife it, however his colt was loaded with ammo; but it would be risky however. He began to try and shake the zombie off with his rifle. And he had to do it quick, he was a sitting duck and more zombies were coming; he took a quick look towards the fence for a second, and saw at least ten of them climbing it!

He pulled the rifle back, and then smashed the butt of it into the side of its head. The zombie then fell to the ground. He quickly took out the empty clip out of the weapon he held then placed the new one in; he looked at the zombie as it was slowly getting up. He took aim, and fired.

"STAY DOWN THIS TIME, FREAKBAG!!" He yelled furiously at its corpse.

He looked at the fence and fired the whole clip at the zombies. They fell to the ground lifeless, but more kept on climbing up. He grabbed another grenade and waited as they jumped off the fence and onto the ground. He pulled the pin and waited for two seconds, and threw it.

It blew a small group of Zombies up when it exploded; he grabbed his rifle and aimed again, firing once more he managed to remove one of the Zombies head from its shoulders. It continued to walk for a few seconds then fell to the ground.

He checked how much ammo he has left for his Carbine; only a few left plus two or three cartages. And he had one grenade left, he cursed to himself as he fired his rifle again. he fired into a horde of Zombies in front of him; tearing them apart from the bullets that rained down on them; no Zombies were coming up the ledges, for now.

The rifle clicked, and Dempsey quickly removed the empty cartage from his weapon; and replaced it with a new one. He looked forwards and fired into them again; he knifed any of them that managed to get close to him.

The rifle clicked again; and he repeated the same thing all over again. Only one, cartage left in reserve; he has to make these ones count. Tank held his breath as he tried to aim for their heads; he fired one single shot, one for each Zombie.

His arms began to shake in fear as they got even closer to him.

"Where the fuck is everyone else!?" he screamed loudly.

Another click, the gun was empty – he looked at the zombies as they walked up the stairs; he froze for a moment. But was snapped back in reality as a Zombie growled at him. He took out the cartage and replaced it.

But before he did, he kissed the last reserve he had for his rifle. He mumbled a few things to himself; and fired on them.

He was going to die here, alone, while everyone else was, fighting them off side by side. He looked at them, and yelled as he fired at them quickly. He counted how much he had left before it clicked. He counted, how long he had until they were about to swarm him.

5

4

3

2

1

Click!!!

He looked up, they were upon him, they stood there as if they were waiting for something – looking at his empty rifle, he observed it and threw it aside. Looking at the last remaining grenade strapped on his shirt, he pulled it off; and closed his eyes.

"Guys, it's been fun – sort of. But you'll have to go on without me...." he put on a brave smile as he opened his eyes again. He looked at the Zombies and grinned devilishly to himself. "Take care of yourselves..."

He pulled out the grenade pin. And raised the small explosive above his head with a laugh.

"COME ON!! YOU WANT ME, COME AND TAKE ME ASSHOLES!?!" He yelled at them.

The zombies snarled; and quickly walked towards him; they tried to grab him, But Dempsey fought them off; suddenly they made a grab at his arms and held him. just as one of the zombies was about to bite into Dempsey neck a voice called out.

"You have twenty five seconds, to, link Zis to Zhe Mainframe."

Tanks eyes widened, he looked at the control pad behind him, the red button there in the middle; it said connect! There wasn't enough time, there just wasn't, the arm that held the grenade was free, but he was far away to push the button. There was one chance, one chance for him now.

He pulled back, getting his skin torn by the claws of the zombies. He gasped in pain as he was bitten in the neck; he screamed as the zombie began to pull back, tearing off a lump of skin. Blood began to pour out of his mouth, and his neck.

He fell onto his knee, and with the strength he had left in time, he used the only object lift in his possession that could press the button. The grenade... Just as the zombie were about to pull him in; he tossed it at the control panel, he watched as the grenade spin round uncontrollably.

Just before the Zombies pulled him in, the grenade, hit the button and he smiled happily to himself just before the Zombies tore him limb by limb. The grenade bounced back, and landed right beside the zombies. And just as it landed it exploded, taking them and Dempsey with it.

Electricity emerged from the mainframe as hissing came, someone or, something was coming through. A bright light appeared and Nicolai, Richtofen and Takeo ran towards the stairs firing their guns at the oncoming Zombies.

"YOU WILL NOT FEED!!!" Richtofen roared at them.

Nicolai and Takeo ran down the steps as they fired their weapons; then split up. Takeo ran towards the right, and Nicolai ran towards the left. They Nicolai ran past the opened door and continued his way towards another teleporter, while Takeo quickly shot a glance behind him.

He turned and shot the Zombies as he ran past another door; running up the stairs he saw Nicolai at the generator, where Dempsey turned on the power, he saw him run towards the sealed off gate, opening it and running into another building with Zombies close behind.

He heard groans and growling behind him, he turned and saw the undead slowly walking up the stairs. He smiled and unleashed a hail of bullets upon them, tearing them apart.

Nicolai ran into the building where the inactive teleporter was; with haste he ran towards it, going up the stairs and turned. In front of him, was another pair of stairs which led to higher ground, a pair of Zombies was coming down them so going up there was out of the question; and the entrance he came through was crawling with Zombies on the other side, so going back was not an option.

He fired the PPSh-41 into their lines, easily dispatching them, and then he fired at the door less entrance when they began to get in through there. He walked backwards toward the inactive teleporter and pressed a button. It did the same thing; but he had to stay there, and hopefully buy them enough time to get the third and last teleporter on; then he can get back. But to the side of him, a single Zombie was walking towards him, with a hungry and eager look on its fleshless face.

Nicolai turned and found the Zombie right up in his face; he screamed in shock, turned and fired the PPSh-41 ripping off its arm in the process. He sighed with relief and turned, only to see a new horror before him. The Zombies were in the building, walking down the stairs and getting in through the door less entrance.

And they were quickly running up the stairs; he was now trapped, but quickly taking a glance to his left there was an entrance that could lead him out of the building. He had no change if he stayed there; so he ran. He ran towards the dark corridor while the Zombies chased him.

"Zombies!?" He screamed in fear. "I gotta move!"

Running down the stairs and into the corridor he ran, but ahead of him was a dead end...

"No..."

Nicolai turned around; the zombies were pouring into the entrance and were running down the stairs. He looked into their glowing eyes, he lost hope now, he can't go back, and he was trapped. But as he looked at their faces, he could swear that they were smiling.

He aimed his PPSh-41 at them, and fired into them, he counted at least seven of them, fell in the hail of bullets he unleashed upon them. But soon he ran out of ammo in the barrel, he had no time to reload; they charged at him, and Nicolai closed his eyes.

They clawed at him as he screamed and fell to the ground struggling; but he was quickly silenced by them.

Takeo ran towards the third teleporter; he pressed the button and it shot to life, a bright light consumed him and he vanished. He then felt his feet touch solid ground. He ran out of the light and found that Richtofen was still there firing at the Zombies who were coming from all directions now.

He fired at the first zombie he could see; then the next and the next. Eventually he ran out of ammo, and he reserve was gone' he looked around for another weapon and grinned to himself when he saw the Browning lying there next to the Pack-A-Punch machine.

He picked it up, and placed it inside the machine he looked back and saw Richtofen killing six Zombies at once; a few second later it came out again, it was engraved and improved. He quickly turned and fired at the horde of Zombies that were about to swarm the German.

Richtofen lost the ammo he had left and threw the MP40 away, taking a much larger weapon into his hands, The MG42. He placed it in the Pack-A-Punch machine; and it pretty much did the same thing to the browning, it engraved it and it looked improved.

He turned and fired into the horde of Zombies that were everywhere now; but as the bullets they were firing was depleting on them, it was only a matter of time before they had to reload. Suddenly Takeo was knocked on the ground and saw a horde of Zombies climbing up; he got out his knife and impaled the Zombie in its head.

As he got up the Zombies grabbed him, and began tearing him apart, Richtofen was swarmed by them screaming for help and he was pinned down, Takeo or what remained on him was getting eaten by the horde.

The MG42 clicked; he had no time to reload. He growled at them before they swarmed him, they did the same to him that they did to Takeo and Nicolai, ripping him apart, and then eating his remains.

In the sky though; a demonic laughter of a girl could be heard.

The Undead looked up with a groan as blood seeped down from their mouths.

"Now that they're gone, I can get revenge on the whole world." The voice said evilly. "Kill, Kill them all!?!"

This was but the beginning of the end of the world, however, if everyone can put aside their differences like these four men did – the world could and perhaps be saved. The only question is, will it be too late?


End file.
